Mortal Gathering
by perfecttailor
Summary: This'll be a bunch of mainly Alec/Simon, Jace/Alec or Simon/Jace One-shots... and now that I have finished CoG, I will add some Sebastian/Jace, Sebastian/Simon, Sebastian/Alec ones. R/R!
1. Mortal Comfort

**A/N: **This should be a bunch of Alec/Simon and maybe a few Alec/Jace or Simon/Jace one-shots… I hope you enjoy them and leave a review!

**UPDATE: **This chapter and chapter two have been edited by my Beta icaughtkira, ooh- it's fun saying those words, a truck-load of thanks to her!

* * *

As Simon walked up the corridor of the institute he caught the faint whimpers coming from a door to his right. He knocked softly on the door and when the only reply he got was a soft gasp he slowly opened it. Alec was seated on his bed; knees brought up to his chest, face staring blankly at Simon, a fresh tear rolling down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away.

"What's wrong Alec?" Simon asked gently.

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand." replied Alec sniffing slightly.

Simon walked swiftly towards the bed and sat down on his knees grasping Alec's shoulder for support.

"There is a lot I wouldn't understand, but how are you supposed to know, and how am I supposed to help unless you tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

Alec let his head fall down in between his knees and a soft mumble escaped his lips.

"What?" Simon hadn't quite heard.

"I love him." Alec said flatly, "I love him and he doesn't love me. He'll never love me."

"Alec… are you talking about Jace?"

"No, Simon, I'm talking about Hodge, yes I'm talking about Jace."

"Oh, Alec, he does love you, just as a brother and if you truly loved him then that should be enough for you, and whatever makes him happy, should make you happy for him."

Alec fisted the sheets. "Simon, it's not that easy. I've loved him since we were 12 years old. I can't get him out of my head, no matter how hard I try to be happy for him I still feel like I should be the one in his arms, I've been the one there for him all this time… not her."

"I know how you feel; I've been her best friend for almost our entire lives… I felt the same way about her as you do about Jace. I loved her. I wanted her. But I got over it. I've realized that since I really do love her, more than anyone I've ever known. I owe her her happiness. I need to move on, and you do too."

"I don't know if I can Simon, he's all I've ever known. Him and my family. God, he is my family."

"Which probably makes it even harder."

"Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get over her?"

"Well like I said I realized that if I truly loved her I owed her. I also realized that there are always other people out there. I may be in love with Clary, but there is no such thing as One True Love. You can be in love with more than one person… It's just a matter of finding out who that person is." Simon tried to reassure him.

Alec looked into his eyes and Simon stared directly back into them. He felt as though he could get lost in the depths of his crystal blue eyes. A single tear rolled from Alec's right eye, breaking Simon from his reverie. Instinctively he reached out and brushed the tear from his face, cupping his cheek in his palm.

"You'll find someone else Alec. Someone who cares about you just as much as I do."

It took Simon a couple seconds to realize exactly what he had just blurted out and that he was still cupping Alec's cheek. As he jerked his hand away Alec reached out with his own hand and grabbed his wrist.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing Alec, just forget it."

"No, say it again."

"You'll find someone else Alec."

"Not that part Mundie."

"Oh….Alec I really should be going."

"Simon."

"All right… you'll find someone, someone who cares about you… just as much as I do."

Another tear fell from Alec's eye.

"I really hope you mean that Simon, it means the world to me."

"Of course I mean it Alec. You and you're sister have become a huge part of my life."

"Oh, her too."

"Yes… her too… but there's something different about you. You're special Alec. You're Intelligent and reserved, strong both physically and mentally, brave and gentle. You could stab a demon in the back any day you wanted, but you wouldn't hurt a fly. You would never hurt me, and I would never hurt you."

As Simon rambled on about Alec, he realized that Alec was slowly bringing his hand ever closer to his perfect lips.

"I love you, Alec."Simon finally admitted. "I have for a while."

As his final words slipped from his lips he felt those of Alec form the perfect kiss on the back of his hand. The electricity that flowed from his hand up his arm and to the neurons in his brain caused him to immediately jolt forward, pressing himself to Alec's muscular yet lean form. As his lips connected with Alec's the world turned to bliss and all that mattered was the two perfect protuberances of flesh that rolled smoothly between his own. As Alec rolled them over so that he was laying with his hips perfectly pressed into Simon's he began to push at his teeth with his tongue. Simon quickly granted entrance and their tongues began dancing the samba. Fast and careless all that mattered was dominance and who would achieve it. As soon as Simon gave up the fight the music changed and the Waltz began. With the slowly languid movement of tongue on tongue and hand on hip the two boys remained content for an extended period of time. As Simon began to take control once more he pushed his hips up into Alec's grinding against him with almost ferocious force. A guttural moan escaped Alec's throat which only made Simon more excited. They continued to grind into one another more and more forcefully, trying to achieve the extent of pleasure. Alec brought his hands under the hem of Simon's shirt and quickly pulled it over his head, braking the contact of their mouths for only a second, and Simon soon followed by tugging Alec's sweater over his head. As both boys lay shirtless Alec ran his hands over Simon's chest, and Simon ran his over the smooth, yet defined, muscles of Alec's abdomen.

"Oh God Alec I need you to touch me!" said Simon.

As Alec reached down and began to unzip Simon's pants, Simon did the same to Alec's. As soon as both boys had rid themselves of pants and boxers they began to stroke each other fast and hard until all sense of rhythm was lost. Simon was approaching climax swiftly and began to moan louder and louder.

"Oh god Alec, come with me!"

"I'm there, I'm there with you!"

"Oh" Simon gasped and shuddered in climax.

"Oh, GOD!" Alec cried out a moment later

As both boys came they cried their declarations of devotion.

"I love you, Alec" Simon breathed, contentedly playing with a wisp of Alec's dark hair.

"Oh god, I love you too, Jace."

* * *

**A/N:** There is no way that I could end all of these this depressingly. R/R!


	2. Mortal Lives

A/N: Totally forgot to do this on the last chappie... but I am not Cassandra Clare... there is no way i could coome up with such wonderful slash-mates ad Jace, Alec and Simon... hope you enjoy...

* * *

As the golden rays shown down from the heavens Alec began to shake with anticipation. He could feel the caress of the palm on his cheek and on his hip. He could taste what could only be the lips of that golden angle. But it was all brought to an end too soon. The light faded and the touch disappeared. The bright light from the sun shone through the open windows of his room inside the institute, and the dream was over as swiftly as it had begun.

It took Alec a minute to realize that not only was the angel from his dream sitting beside him, but he was holding his hand between his own.

"Jace? What are you doing here?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Alec, it… Oh God, we all thought you were… oh… we thought you were going to die Alec, it ran you through with its claws and then it threw you into that spike… we were so… I was so worried about you."

Looking down at his body under the crisp white sheet he could see the bandages wrapped tightly around his mid-section.

"Don't worry Alec, there all pretty much just for show, Magnus fixed you up so there wouldn't be any pain, or scarring, or even a scab, it's like nothing ever happened."

"But it did Jace, I don't remember any of it, but if I… if I had died… I'm glad you're here."

"Of course I'm here, there's nowhere else I'd rather be, and I'm here to protect you. I should have protected you, but I couldn't. I couldn't do it, and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault Jace, it could never be your fault. "

"But it is, I could have stopped it, I could have killed it before it hurt you."

"I know you did all you could Jace, it's just the way you are, I know you did everything you possibly could to protect me."

"But that's exactly it. I didn't. I stood there and I looked at it, and I looked at you and I thought, what if, what if you weren't here anymore. No more pressure, no more need to protect you, no more need to fear you, fear for you. I knew what I was doing and I was doing nothing."

Alec didn't know what to say and when he finally got the words to the tip of his tongue they all most didn't come out he was so in shock.

"You… you wanted me to die?"

"Not really, I just thought, and god knows what happens when I think, I thought that you would be better off… I thought that I would be better off. "

"How on earth could I be better off dead? Without Isabelle, without my family, without you, I would be nothing. My soul would wither away to nothing without you, Jace. I love you."

"I love you too Alec, but I didn't know if I was _in_ love with you."

"So you thought you'd let me be put down, like a mangy dog, instead of suffer my whole life knowing you would never love me."

"Like I said, Alec, I was thinking too much, I thought it would be better for you, but when I saw you lying there, in a pool of your own blood, your eyes shut so lightly, like you had just fallen asleep. I knew that I had made the wrong choice; I knew that if you died I wouldn't be able to survive. Without you, I would be nothing, without you _I _would shrivel away to nothing."

As Jace let his heart pour out of him he slowly took his hand from Alec's and brought it to his cheek, brushing away a dark lock from Alec's eyes he caressed the skin. He brought Alec's hand up to his lips and with three final words he brought them into contact.

"I love you." He brought Alec's hand to his own cheek. "I'm in love with you."

As Alec caressed Jace's cheek he sat up and lent forward. He brought his face only millimeters from Jace's, their noses bumping softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Alec closed the gap between their lips. The rough landscape of Jace's mouth caressed his own as Alec pressed his tongue against those almost perfect teeth of his. Jace hesitated for only a moment before he unclenched his jaw and allowed Alec's tongue to caress his own.

Jace quickly moved to lie on top of Alec's slim form, pressing his hips ever so slightly into Alec's he began to caress his bony hip through the sheets and soon reached up and pulled them down. Stroking the already shirtless chest of his parabatai he continued to kiss his mouth until he absolutely needed to breathe. He brought his head down to lie between Alec's chin and shoulder, biting down on Alec's collar bone he shuddered at the moan that escaped Alec's throat. He continued to move downward on Alec's lean body, caressing his muscles and lapping at his stiff nipple. He bypassed the bandages and kissed Alec's navel, licking the tender skin around it. He followed the trail of dark hair that led from there to Alec's waistline. His pajama bottoms were riding low and took only a slight tug to pull them down passed his hard as a rock cock.

Alec kicked off his pajama bottoms and caressed Jace's hair as he brought his mouth around his dick. The hot moisture and the swift movements of Jace's tongue almost brought him to his climax there and then. He held on to Jace's golden locks and tugged ever so slightly as he pushed his head down and pulled it up, savoring the feeling of grazing teeth and slick saliva.

"I'm gunna come, Jace."

"Oh no you're not." said Jace a grin breaking across his face.

Alec shuddered at the loss of heat but was quickly sated as Jace pushed two fingers into his mouth. Once he had removed them he pushed the slick fingers against Alec's tight entrance and giggled at the moan that escaped his mouth. After stretching Alec for a good five minutes, enjoying the shudders he received every time he brushed his prostate he removed his fingers.

"Hold on, just my spit won't be enough." said Alec.

Alec reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a blue bottle of lube.

Jace squeezed it out into his palm and almost started rubbing it on his cock before he stopped.

"Do you want me to use a condom?" asked Jace.

"No. I want you inside of me, not some plastic sheath."

As Jace slid into the hilt, Alec gasped in pain and pleasure. Jace let him get used to him and once he nodded his assent he began to move in and out, faster and faster. As Jace pounded into Alec's tight end he looked down into Alec's crystal blue eyes and smiled at the sheer love that shone back at him. As he came he screamed Alec's name and as the sensations brought him to his climax Alec screamed Jace's.

"I love you, Alec, I always have, I just never realized it."

"I love you too." Said Alec "But what does this mean for us."

"Well, I was hoping it would mean that we could start dating, and maybe even fuck every once in a while."

"I think I'm up for that." Said Alec as he kissed Jace's lips "I think I'm up for anything, with you by my side."


	3. Mortal Shelter

**A/N: **I hope y'all are enjoying these as much as i am... this one is a little shorter then the other ones... but i think it's a little sweeter... enjoy!

* * *

Simon could feel the warm liquid as it passed over his tongue and down his throat. The lovely taste of the coppery liquid, like fruit punch. The taught muscles of the neck in his mouth, the pulsing beat of the veins under his teeth, it was delicious. The muscles splaying out underneath him. The body that was pressed up perfectly against his. The hips that fit perfectly between his own.

As Jace ran his hands up and down Simon's torso simon shuddered as he finally pulled out of Jace's neck.

"You're so delicious" he said softly

"I know"

"In so many more ways than just your blood."

"I know that too."

"I want you so bad Jace."

"Don't you always?"

"Shut up and kiss me." said Simon.

"You're so corny."

"I know."

"But, I love you."

"I know that too."

As Jace placed his lips on Simon's the world around him seemed as though it had burst into a million suns. Everything was warm and the taste of blood still on his tongue only made him more excited. As he ground his hips into Jace's the ecstasy that filled his body was more powerful than anything he had ever felt with Clary.

Every since he and Jace had started doing this Simon had realized so much about girls. They were weak and fragile, and no matter how pretty they were Simon needed more than that. He needed masculine and strong, even a fragile soul like Jace's was fine, as long as he kept touching him with those beautiful hands.

Jace pulled the hem of Simon's shirt up and ran his fingers gently over the ridges in Simon's abs. He lifted the shirt completely and dragged it over Simon's head grabbing Simon's hair with his hands and ruffling it up.

Jace hadn't known exactly what he was getting into when this thing he had with Simon started. He knew that Simon had always been a bit more feminine than any other guy he knew… except for maybe Magnus. But even then he was just so frail and skinny and beautiful. It had started out with a simple kiss, maybe a nibble here or there, but when Simon had started to actually bite him, Jace could hardly handle it. It was so exciting to feel the needle sharp points of Simon's fangs inside of him, draining him of blood.

The first time Simon had bitten him he had come without even being touched. Something about Simon's sensual form biting into him had just pushed him over the edge.

As Simon tugged Jace's shirt up over his head he ran his hands back down his torso, flicking Jace's nipples until they were as hard as stone. He then took the right one into his mouth and sucked on it ever so gently. He allowed his fangs to release and bit down as tenderly as he could on the sensitive skin. Jace moaned with ecstasy and began to push Simon downward towards his crotch.

"Suck me off, Simon. I need your mouth."

Simon unbuttoned Jace's trousers and pushed them down past his ankles along with his boxers. This obviously wasn't the first time they'd done this and Simon immediately got to work. As jace continued to moan, Simon made guttural noises in his throat and the vibrations made Jace come sooner then he would've liked.

Simon then lifted himself up off the bed and pushed his own pants and boxers down and onto the floor. He nestled himself onto Jace's V and kissed the nephilim on the nose.

"I love you too."

He lowered himself onto the eager boy's still hard cock, no lubricant made it so much more exhilarating. Simon did most of the work as Jace was nearly spent, lifting himself up and letting himself back down he found the perfect angle to hit his prostate and was soon coming all over Jace's smooth chest.

He ran his fingers through his come and stuck them in Jace's mouth followed by a swift kiss, and tasting himself on Jace's lips almost made him come again.

He lay in Jace's arms after toweling both of them off. Wrapped up in the comfy duvet he fell asleep, his head on Jace's chest, Jace's fingers rubbing little circles into his back. This was home.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Mortal Embrace

**A/N: **This is another Simon/Alec one... hope you like it, it is a little bit shorter then all the other ones... but i think it ended in a nice spot, and less depressing then last time....

* * *

"Alec, we can't do this here." Said Simon

"Why not? It's not like anybody is home."

"But they could come home any minute."

"But they won't. Jace and Clary are still in Jersey, Isabelle is in Central Park with some fairy and my mom and dad are out with Luke at some bar. None of them will be home for at least a couple hours; we have the place all to ourselves."

"Fine, but can we at least go up to your room instead of standing in the middle of the cathedral."

"Whatever you want babe." said Alec as he nipped Simon's collar bone receiving a gratified moan in response.

Once they had pushed the door to Alec's room open Simon shoved Alec down onto the mattress, straddling him and kissing him roughly. Alec ground upwards pushing his hip-bones into Simon's. Caressing his pale skin Alec pushed against his teeth with his tongue, eagerly awaiting his response, and when Simon finally unclenched his jaw Alec traced every inch of his mouth. Stroking his own tongue against Simon's he awaited a response and Simon obliged, beginning the little game for dominance. As Alec knew he would Simon triumphed and in victory he traced Alec's collar bone with his tongue and repaid him with a little nip, letting his sharp fangs sink into the skin and the vibrations flow through both their bodies.

Simon reached down with his cold hands and lifted the hem of Alec's sweater, roughly pulling it over his head and admiring the taught muscles of the Shadowhunter's torso. He ran his palms up and down Alec's abs and traced his pectorals with his tongue, lapping at each nipple as he passed. Alec was beautiful, full of grace and beauty, lean yet muscular, Simon loved his femininity but found ecstasy in his strong embrace.

After he had brought his own shirt up over his head he looked into Alec's eyes and saw what had been missing from so many others, especially Clary's. He saw admiration, he saw loyalty, he saw beauty, but above all, he saw love.

"Take me, Simon." said Alec in what was barely a whisper.

Simon un-did both his and Alec's pants as fast as he could, shoving all four garments to the floor, and grabbing the bottle of lube out of the bedside drawer. After applying some to both his throbbing cock and Alec's hole he set it aside and placed himself at Alec's entrance. He lent forward pressing his lips to Alec's and grabbing the sides of his head, letting his fingers intertwine with his dark, shaggy hair.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." said Alec back.

"I know."

He slid inside with ease and allowed Alec to adjust to him only briefly before beginning to rock back and forth inside of him. The moans and vibrations coming from Alec's form underneath him only encouraged him and he began to rock harder and harder, until he was pounding in and out of him with sharp gasps after every thrust. Despite his dizzying pace, and erratic movements he grabbed Alec's neglected cock and began stroking him until the mix of friction and prostate induced pleasure brought him over the edge, spilling his seed onto his taught stomach and Simon's pale hand.

Simon wasn't far behind, the clenching of Alec's muscles bringing him to release. He lay between Alec's legs, still inside him for a few moments, until he pulled himself out and lay next to him.

Alec turned onto his side, ignoring the mess still on his stomach and pulling Simon into his strong embrace.

"I'll always love you Simon, always." said Alec.

"I'll love you too, always and forever."

Simon drifted off to sleep, thinking of the shower they would need in the morning and the people who though he knew loved him, could never love him like this. They could never love him like Alec, swathing him in his warm, beautiful, loving and strong embrace.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!**


End file.
